Emz
Emz is a Brawler who is unlocked as a Trophy Road reward upon reaching 8000 Trophies. She has moderate health and low damage output. Her Super can slow down and damage enemies in a radius. Her Star Power, Bad Karma, increases her main attack damage by 20% per hit. Emz's other Star Power, Hype, heals her 400 health per second when her Super damages an enemy for the duration of her Super. Attack: Spray Emz sprays her hairspray at multiple enemies at once, dealing moderate damage. Her hairspray lingers, damaging every 0.5 seconds. Super: Caustic Charisma Emz creates a cloud of toxicity around herself that can slow down and deal very low tick damage per second to enemies. The Super cannot be interrupted by stuns or knock-backs. It is similar to Spike's Super and is nearly the same radius as Sandy's Super, but Emz can move around with her Super. Star Powers Bad Karma Enemies that Emz hit take 20% more damage within the cloud of her toxic hairspray before it disappears. Hype Enemies that her Super hit recovers Emz 400 health per second for each enemy, which is up to a total of 2000 health over 5 seconds per brawler. Tips *Emz can perform guerrilla tactics that consist of spraying hairspray and running for cover in quick succession because of their lingering main attack. However, unlike her Super, her main attacks do not go through walls and open space is required for these tactics to work. *When using her Super try to damage enemies behind walls so that you can damage them while them not being able to damage you. *If Emz is chasing you, don't run away from her. Instead, get close to her to kill her because the more time you stay in her gas, the more damage you'll suffer, if you are close to her you will take less damage. One good example is Mortis, if you know how to dash, you can easily approach Emz without taking too much damage and quickly take her down. Be warned that experienced players will save their Supers to counter this tactic, therefore more caution is needed. *Emz can deal better damage in mid-long range so don't approach brawlers to a short range where they would have an advantage over you. In Bibi's case, however, you can use her knockback against her, provided that you survived Bibi's knockback attack, you can use this as opportunity to spam your lingering spray, which will force Bibi to retreat. *When using Emz's Super, try to position so that the enemy is near the edge of your Super range. This way, when you attack, the enemy will be slowed and forced to suffer from all 3 ticks of your attack. *Emz can do 3 ticks of damage. Try to keep the enemy you are attacking at about 2/3 of the attack range, this will cause the enemy to take 3 ticks of damage, at max power level she can dish out 7000 damage if you get all 9 ticks. Beware, if the enemy or box is touching/in front of a wall you will only do 2 or 1 ticks of damage. *Emz is a great control brawler in Gem Grab and Brawl Ball due to her lingering attack. Use Emz to push your enemies to the opposing side while consistently collect gems in Gem Grab or keep enemies slowed down when they have the ball in Brawl Ball. *Emz can be useful when chasing down low-HP brawlers since her lingering attack can stack up to massive amounts of damage and her Super can slow down brawlers who are running away. This attribute is beneficial during desperate times in Bounty or Gem Grab. *Emz's main attack speed is fast enough for her to fire another hairspray cloud before her previous attack has fully dissipated. The damage from both attacks stack on top of each other, effectively doubling her damage per second. *The slow from Emz's Super provides a useful defense from close range brawlers, especially ones heavily reliant on movement abilities such as Mortis or Carl. Voice Lines History *23/10/19: **Emz was added to the game. *21/11/19: **Added a range indicator when using her Super. *5/12/19: **Emz's Hype healing was increased to 300 (from 200) per enemy hit. *19/2/20: **Emz's health was increased to 3800 (from 3600). **Her Hype healing was increased to 400 (from 300) per enemy hit.